


The magic of Brussel Cucumbers and popcorn

by Sugarplum3345



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, annoying perfect blonde Agatha wellbelove, meddling penny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplum3345/pseuds/Sugarplum3345
Summary: Prompt: “ Sorry I spoiled the movie, what about a drink?”Not Brit-picked.Simon spoils the movie for Baz while talking to him in line. AU





	1. Whoops.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> ‘I love this movie and it’s the second time I’ve come to the cinema to watch it but shit I accidentally spoiled it for you while we were in line waiting for a ticket can I make it up to you with a drink afterwards?’ AU
> 
> Not Brit-picked.
> 
> Feel free to comment, and than you for the Kudos.

Penny frantically looked around for Simon, she’d turned around for one second to pay for the popcorn (two extra large, five pumps of butter and cheese. Simons favorite.) and he was already missing. Honestly, he was just like a puppy. Penny spotted his trademark curls, he was standing in line next to a tall, rather...pale bloke with a mad widows peak. Penny, juggling her purse, two large bags of popcorn, and their coats, came to the side of Simon, only hearing a snippet of their conversation. 

“...the best.” Simon finished.

“The best what?” Penny asked Simon, turning to face him and shoving his food and coat into his arms. 

“The movie. I was just telling, uh,” Simon gestures at the man. “Him about the plot and how amazing Brussels Cucumber is.” 

“ Oh yes, I’m still surprised you don’t remember how to say his name. It’s Benedict Cumberbatch you dolt.” Penny said, teasing. 

“Yes, I’ve heard he’s quite the actor.” Said the stranger stiffly. 

Simon turned towards him, “I’ve already seen this movie, I love it.” 

Penny turned toward the man, “I’m so sorry, what’s your name?”

“Baz.” He said.

“Well, Baz, I’m sorry that Simon has taken up your time. I’m sure you have...uh, something else to do while you...wait in line.” Penny said awkwardly.

“I assure you, other than revealing the entire plot line, he’s done no harm, rather, he’s saved me time. I no longer have to wait and discover the plot myself.” Baz said dryly. 

“You did WHAT Simon?” Penny said pissed. 

Simon, now suddenly cornered, paled, his freckles standing out. “I-I, uh, didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

“You ‘accidentally’ told him the whole plot? He payed to see this Simon! You had no right, apologize to Baz at once.” Penny said. Oh how she hated spoilers. 

“I’m so sorry Baz. I didn’t mean to spoil it! Please do you forgive me?” Simon pleaded, slightly exaggerated, he was on his knees...begging...

“Oh get up you git.” Penny said.

“ I can forgive, but I don’t forget. Have a lovely evening. You two make a...ah, wonderful couple.” Baz said.

Simon and Penny looked at each other.

“What? Who’s a couple? Is Agatha here? Do you know Agatha?” Simon asked confused. 

Penny smirked, she’d heard the barely concealed jealousy, saw the swoony eyes Baz gave Simon. And so she began to hatch a plan.


	2. Masks and hidden smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz contemplates meeting Simon at the theater.

Baz hadn’t meant to let his mask fall, he just couldn’t help it. Simon, the blonde one, had somehow caught him off guard. The girl, he hadn’t caught her name, was interesting. She clucked around Simon like a mother hen. It was very amusing to watch, though Baz himself was just a bystander to their comfortable banter. Baz wasn’t planning to see a movie by himself, he was stood up by a blind date that his mate Niall had set him up on. It was actually a relief, to be honest. His evening got a whole lot better when a certain blonde came up to him and started talking about the movie. Almost immediately Baz was smitten, which was very unlike his nature, or so he thought. But who was he to complain? He could not believe the effect Simon had on him, he was a like a force of nature, his gravitational pull was too much for Baz so he did what he always did when confronted with the prospect of real happiness, he put up his cold, unfeeling exterior. But Simon hadn’t been put off, not in the least, and that made Baz happy. Baz smiled, lately his thoughts were always drifting towards the sun-Simon- and it made him feel warm, happy. Baz cursed, he’d burnt his thumb on his tea, too British for his own good, he didn’t even spill it. Snapped out of his thoughts, he checked his watch. Baz was late. *Very* late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is short, but here is a Thanksgiving treat. By the way, I need a beta, so if anyone would like to do that I’d appreciate it very much.


End file.
